


The Perfect Date

by Melmo5000



Series: Lumity Month 2020 [5]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bird Attacks, Carnivals, Crying, Eda being a good mom, F/F, First Date, First Date Gone Wrong, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Lumity Month 2020, Nervousness, Shovel Talk, injuries, makeover (brief), serotonin inducing, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmo5000/pseuds/Melmo5000
Summary: Amity had the perfect First date in mind for her and Luz, and couldn’t be more excited about going out with her and being her girlfriend! Unfortunately, things don’t go as planned.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Month 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924444
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148





	The Perfect Date

Sept 18th: First Date

Amity had the perfect first date planned out for her and Luz! She would wear her cutest sundress and cardigan, the one that made her eyes pop, and Luz would probably wear her casual wear, and they’d go to the carnival in town all day, hopefully being able to steal a kiss at the top of the wheel that spins. Then, they’d go on a walk along one of the beaches of the isles, talking about life and themselves and each other, ending up at the ice cream stand near the end of the beach. They’ll share a large cup of tentacle split with an eyeball on top and feed each other all sweetly. Then, they’ll walk through the forest at dusk, stargazing on the way back to the owl house, where they will part ways and Amity will excitedly go home to plan the next date. It’ll be perfect! 

Or, it would’ve been perfect, if it wasn’t for the fact that Emira stole her cute sundress to go on her own date with Viney. 

Amity let out an audible huff when Edric broke the news to her, making him laugh. “It’s not so bad Mittens! We’ll find you something else to wear, okay?” He said, striding over to her large closet and pulling the doors open, “go sit at your vanity, I’ll even do your makeup.”

He grabbed one of her dark orange sweater dresses, throwing it at Amity’s head, causing her to flail out and fall off of the chair. 

“Man Mittens, you really are a mess.”

“Shut up!” 

The two of them bickered over the makeup, Amity smacking his hands away when he tried to do her eyeliner and Edric complaining about Amity ruining her own makeup every time she made a subtle movement. It’s not her fault she was fidgety, she had her first ever date in about two hours, and she had to be absolutely perfect. She couldn’t let either of her siblings get to her today. 

Once her makeup was done and her dress was on, Edric smiled proudly at his handiwork. Amity, meanwhile, looked at herself in awe in the mirror. She didn’t think she’d look good with a warmer theme, but Edric seemed to have proven her wrong. “I should join the fashion coven because  damn I’m good!” He said, snickering at his baby sister’s expression of disgust. 

It was time for Amity to be heading out, so Edric walked her to the door so that he could keep an eye out for their parents. Once the coast was clear, they both exited the manor, and Amity gave him a quick side hug before speed walking away, mumbling a little “thank you” under her breath as she went. 

Due to Amity’s quick walking speed, she arrived to the Owl House a bit earlier than expected. As per usual, Hooty let her in after she practically poked his eye out, and she was sat on the couch in front of Eda, who sat the wrong way on a chair, legs wrapped around the back of the chair. Luz was upstairs still, hurriedly getting dressed so that she didn’t keep her girlfriend waiting. 

“So... you and Luz huh?” Eda asked, leaning towards Amity with a sly grin on her face. 

“Y-yes maam!” Amity practically yelled, sitting up a little bit straighter in her seat. 

She could feel the sweat forming on her palms. 

Eda noticed the girl get nervous and slouched down a bit. “Kid, I’m not gonna hurt you just for going out with my kid. But if you hurt her in anyway...” Eda made a slow slicing motion across her neck, “and no one wants that now, do we?” 

“No ma’am!” Amity said, feeling herself grow a little lightheaded. 

Eda stood at that, stretching out her sore muscles. “And none of that “ma’am” crap. You can call me Eda, alright?” 

“Yes ma- Eda.” Amity nodded. 

A series of thumps came in the direction of the stairs, growing father and more frequent as they got closer, as if Luz was about to fall over, which is exactly what she was going to do. She came running into the room, trying to regain her balance, but ultimately tripping and landing on top of Eda. 

“Woah kid, don’t wanna break your nose before your date!” Eda exclaimed, standing Luz up properly and adjusting the outfit that she wore, huffing out a laugh at the overall sleeve that refused to stay on her shoulder. 

“Sorry Eda! I just couldn’t get my shoes on and ended up tripping on the stairs again. I’ll be more careful next time.” Luz shrugged, smiling up at her mentor. 

Eda ruffled the kid’s hair before remembering the little guest they had sitting on the couch. “Oh right, your date’s here.” 

Luz immediately turned towards the couch, saw Amity, and flushed a deep red. Amity wasn’t fairing any better, her cheeks looking significantly more pink than earlier. Luz looked beautiful in her overalls and sweater, and her slightly messy hair made her look even cuter, how was Amity supposed to survive dating this beautiful girl?

“Oh! Hi Amity! Are you ready to go?” Luz yelled, voice cracking on the word “go.” 

“Yeah. Yeah! I’m ready!” Amity yelled back, rigidly standing up. 

The two stood there for a minute before Eda rolled her eyes at them. “Come on guys, I’m a busy woman. Get out already! Luz, have fun!” She said, pushing the two lovebirds out the door. 

“And Amity?” Eda added, making the witchling turn around. 

Eda slowly dragged her finger across her neck, making Amity feel lightheaded yet again. Then, the door was slammed in their faces. 

“Oooooookay that was weird, right Amity?” Luz asked. 

“Hahahahaha yeah...” Amity scratched the back of her neck. 

Before Amity could even think, she felt a hand slip into her own. It wasn’t the softest hand, but it was warm and welcoming, much unlike her cold and clammy hands. Amity looked down and noticed that the hand was connected to Luz. She could feel her own brain frying

“Alrighty then Amity, what did you have planned for today?” Luz asked, pulling slightly on Amity’s arm to get her to start walking. 

Amity took a second to respond, causing Luz to giggle and give her hand a squeeze. Amity was so cute when she got flustered like this. 

“Oh! Um! I’m Amity, right, uh. I was thinking we could go to the carnival and then get some ice cream and go to the beach? Just to, ya know, walk around. Not to swim. I know it’s a bit too cold today to swim. Um, what do you think of that?” Amity asked. 

“That sounds great!” Luz replied, “I’ll race you there!” 

Luz’s hand slipped out of her own as she began to run. Amity yelled, “hey, that’s cheating” before running after her girlfriend, giggling all the way. 

They arrived pretty quickly to the carnival and decided to just walk around and figure out what they wanted to do as they went along. 

Amity slipped her hand back into Luz’s and squeezed slightly, looking away from Luz with a large blush on her face. “What would you like to do first?” Amity asked. 

“Hmmm...” Luz looked around before spotting a small stand selling candied slugs, “wanna try some of those?” 

Amity looked to the direction Luz was pointing at and nodded. She didn’t particularly enjoy candied slugs, much preferring them salted, but she’ll do anything for Luz. 

The two purchased the overly expensive bag of slugs and Luz inspected the treat. “This reminds me of caramel apples back home” Luz stated, happily shoving the treat into her mouth, eyes sparkling at the flavor. 

“Do you want the rest?” Amity asked, holding the bag out towards Luz much to her excitement. 

As Luz was shoving the candy into her mouth, Amity took a sneaky picture of her. She was cute, despite the fact that she was eating like it was her first meal in weeks. 

Luz looked up from her snack and noticed a ride behind Amity that looked similar to the “spinning teacups” from back in her world. But they were cauldrons!

“Can we go on that ride?” Luz asks, turning Amity around. 

“Are you sure you wanna go on that one? You did just eat an entire bag of slugs...”

Despite her apprehension, they walked towards the line anyways, Luz bouncing excitedly in place. Amity smiled at her. How couldn’t she? Luz looked like a kid in a candy store! 

The two were seated in one of the spinning cauldrons, a disk in the middle for spinning when they wanted to go out of control. Amity gingerly grabbed onto the disk, hoping to have a nice and gentle ride and conversation with her girlfriend. Luz had a different idea. 

When the buzzer went off and the ride began to move, Luz started twisting the disk slowly before speeding up, sliding slightly in her seat and bumping Amity’s arm. As their momentum increased, so did their speed, and pretty soon Luz was violently pulling the disk to make it spin faster and faster, making Amity scream bloody murder. 

Luz was practically crying with laughter, loudly screaming and hollering with joy as she leaned on top of her girlfriend from the momentum. It got to the point where neither of them could tell left from right, and all they could hear was each other’s screams, until the ride abruptly came to a stop, launching the two of them across the seat and making Amity bump her head roughly against the wall of the cauldron. 

As they shakily got out of the ride, holding onto each other as the world was spinning around and around, Amity saw Luz’s face go pale and then green. Amity did her best to guide her to a bench, sat her down, and walked over to one of the concession stands to get her a bit of water. She also checked out her swelling bump to the head at the carnival’s volunteer healer, getting told to ice it when she arrived home. 

As Amity walked back towards Luz, she saw the girl standing next to the waste bin, her head buried inside of it. As she got closer she could hear the sounds of retching coming from Luz, and she could see her knees and arms wobbling to hold herself up. 

Amity stood right next to Luz, and despite the fact that the smell was absolutely disgusting, she placed a hand on her back and rubbed soothing circles over her back. 

“N-note to self...” Luz spit into the bin, “never eat a whole bag of slugs before getting on rides.” 

The girl’s voice was shaky, just like her knees, and Amity felt terrible for allowing this to happen. She should’ve made Luz wait, and maybe they could’ve done something else that would’ve been just as fun, like bumper staffs, or they could’ve played some of the games and Amity could’ve won a prize for Luz. 

Luz graciously accepted the water bottle that Amity handed her, taking slow sips and occasionally swishing it in her mouth and spitting into the bin. 

The two eventually sat down, completely exhausted from that experience, and Luz looked oddly sad. Before Amity could ask, Luz jumped up and grabbed her hands. Amity didn’t want to move, but with Luz’s insistent pulling, she had to. 

“Come on Amity, why don’t we try and win some prize at the games?” Luz’s energy seemed to return full force, and the two began two walk together looking around for any good prizes to win. 

Amity noticed an adorable plush bunny hanging by one of the games and tugged a bit on Luz’s sleeve. “Can we try that one?” She asked quietly, shuffling her feet. 

The game looked to be pretty simple, just knocking over potion bottles by throwing a ball at them. 

Luz nodded, and dragged the blushing Blight to the stand, slamming snails down onto the counter. “How many tries does this get me?” 

The bored teenager working the game counted the coins. “Three,” she said, rolling the three balls towards her with a cheerless mumble of “good luck.” 

Luz picked up the first ball, winked at Amity, and tossed the ball at the bottles. They didn’t budge. Luz looked appalled, offended even. Amity let out a giggle, and looked away when Luz gave her a shocked stare. 

Luz picked up the second ball and threw it a bit harder. It made the glued together bottles sway a bit, but ultimately nothing happened. Luz grumbled a bit before picking up the third ball. 

This one, she threw as hard as she could. It bounced off of the potion bottles and went straight for Amity’s face, nailing her right in the eye and making her fall over. 

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry Amity, are you okay? Do we need to take you to a healer? A hospital? Anything I could do to help?” Luz fussed, hands hovering over Amity’s body. 

The witchling held her eye in her hand, clutching the throbbing skin in an effort to keep from crying. She sucked in a breath, “I’m fine! I’m fine. Just a swollen eye, nothing a bit of ice can’t fix.” 

The two of them ended up at the volunteer healer’s stand again, picking up some ice to wrap around Amity’s eye. She was effectively blind for a little before they could take off the ice. Luz looked like she wanted to cry the entire time, even though she received a consolation prize, which was a little frog toy. Amity felt a bit of guilt in the pit of her stomach. If it wasn’t for her suggestion, maybe they would’ve gotten to enjoy more of the carnival without getting hurt. 

“Maybe we should call it a day...” Amity mumbled, holding herself. 

“No! No, I don’t wanna go home yet. I still want to give you a good time! Come on, let’s go get some ice cream like you wanted. On me!” Luz suggested, reaching over and grabbing Amity’s hand. 

“Okay...” Amity nodded, still feeling that guilty feeling in her gut. 

The two walked in a peaceful silence, showing up at the ice cream stand earlier than expected. Amity ordered a large tentacle split with an eyeball on top to share, and Luz slammer the appropriate amount of snails onto the counter, causing coins to scatter a bit, much to the annoyance of the cashier. 

They decided to take that walk along the beach together while eating, Luz holding onto the ice cream with an iron grip, determined to not let anything happen to it. She was even feeding Amity as they walked, just like she wanted! 

The two stared at the last few bites of ice cream in apprehension, both slightly eyeing the eyeball. “You should eat it.” They said in unison, laughing. 

Amity shakily grabbed the spoon from Luz’s hand, and tried to collect the biggest glob of ice cream out of the bowl. “S-say aah.” Amity said, blushing when Luz did exactly that. 

Suddenly, a bird flew by, and it snatched the ice cream right off of the spoon. Both Amity and Luz stared at each other with equal expressions of shock. Then, they came to a disturbing realization. 

Where there’s one bird, there’s multiple. 

They were completely ambushed, the birds squawking and attacking the two girls, trying to steal their food! Luz let out a scream, squawking along with the birds and trying to chase them away. They all decided that she’d be a perfect target and started pecking her all over, squawking and trying to grab the bowl from her hands. “No! No! Go away you stupid birds! This is our ice cream, not yours! Shoo, shoo!” Amity yelled, chasing after her screaming girlfriend. 

One of the birds was able to finally tear the bowl away from Luz, and with it went the eyeball, which was always the best part. Amity let out a cry and leaped to tackle the bird and get her eyeball back, but she tripped over her own two feet and fell on top of Luz, who was lying on the ground in torn up clothes and completely messy hair,stray feathers sticking out everywhere. 

“Ow.” Luz said. 

Amity scrambled off of her, throwing out rapid apologies left and right, not even giving Luz a chance to breathe. 

“Woah woah woah Amity calm down!” Luz yelled, reaching over to grab Amity’s hand. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Are you hurt? I’m so sorry! Please forgive me!” Amity begged, tears beginning to drip down her face, “I’m sorry! Maybe we should go home, I shouldn’t have made you come out with me. I’m so sorry Luz!” 

“Okay, okay, we’re gonna talk about this in a second, I need a minute to recover from that attack. Come on, let’s at least start walking...” Luz said, standing up and pulling Amity up with her. 

The witchling was sniffling pathetically, wiping her good eye with the palm of her hand, her bad eye throbbing with the effort it took to cry. Amity looked completely heartbroken, and Luz couldn’t think of anything to do about it other than wrap her arms around her and run her fingers through her scalp. 

“My love, mi amor, what’s wrong? You’ve had this nervous look to you all day, and I’ve been worried about you. This isn’t just about the birds stealing our ice cream is it.” It was more of a statement than a question, but it still made Amity whimper like a child getting caught stealing some dessert. 

“I-I just wa-a-anted this day to be perfect, bu-ut I keep mes-s-sing it up a-and I don’t know what I’m doing wro-o-ong! It’s just been a disa-a-aster!” Amity cried, burying her face into Luz’s shoulder. 

“Shhh sweetheart, it’s okay. You didn’t do anything wrong! Literally nothing that happened today was your fault! And besides, I’ve had a lot of fun today despite all the mishaps! The race here was great and I really liked hearing you laugh on the spinning cauldrons. You introduced me to candied slugs, which I will definitely be eating again, and because of you, I got this cute little froggy plushy! And that ice cream was delicious, and the view here is absolutely beautiful, even if the birds somewhat screwed it up. I didn’t think today was a disaster!” Luz replied, kissing Amity’s shoulder in comfort. 

“You-you don’t?” Amity asked, backing away and looking Luz in the eye. 

Amity’s good eye was sparkling with tears, and her nose was runny, and her makeup was splotchy and gross, but Luz still thought she looked beautiful. 

“Of course I don’t my love! Today was really fun despite the bad things that happened.” 

Amity looked away, a blush forming on her face, “th-then you’ll go with me on a second date?” She mumbled, shoulders going rigid. 

Luz began to laugh and kiss her girlfriend all over the face, making her giggle as well. “Of course I do!” 

The two stood there, smiling at each other, before leaning in and sharing a brief kiss. It was soft and quick, almost as if it didn’t happen, and both of them were red in the face right after. 

“Come on, the sun’s going down and I know we gotta be home at a certain time. Let’s get going.” Luz suggested, holding Amity’s hand. 

“Okay,” Amity replied, kissing Luz on the cheek before they started to walk home. 


End file.
